


An Icy Reunion

by Dovikkare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: Fanart for Day 3 of Clexaweek: "Reunited".
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 18





	An Icy Reunion

AU where Nia gets to Clarke first, at the start of Season 3. Lexa surrenders herself to Azgeda. She’s thrown into a cell with Clarke, and the two of them get a chance to share their feelings about Mount Weather. Angstyyyy af.

  
  



End file.
